A Few Small Bruises Nathan Style
by Sparky176
Summary: Quick little one-shot I had in mind for Rachel-NOW EXTENDED-Kinda dark. Takes place after Sectionals. Idea based on A Few Small Bruises by Maria Mena. Nathan is our leading man for this one. CHAPTER 2 IS NOW EXTENDED.CHAPTER 3 LAST CHAPTER ADDED.
1. Chapter 1

I know it has been forever since I've updated either Near to You or Wild Horses-been kinda stuck with those, but I got a new idea in my head for this little one-shot when I listened to Maria Mena's _A Few Small Bruises_. Kinda dark. Takes place after Sectionals.

_

* * *

Out here on the ledge  
I'm not far away from stepping off  
I've finally picked out my cloud  
It's the one over there  
Surrounded by all that air  
_

* * *

Rachel thought that after their win at Sectionals things would get better. So, she almost screwed it up when she told Finn who the true baby daddy was, but she killed with that ballad so that had to more than make up for it. But here it was, two weeks had passed and if anything, things were worse than before. There was a constant tension at the practices. Finn stayed over to one side of the room and wouldn't really talk to anyone, leaving the minute that practice was done. Inside of the choir room everyone more or less treated Rachel as a part of the team, but outside, they treated her as if she didn't exist, and that was on a good day. It wasn't like it was before. She was still getting her daily slushy facials, pornographic pictures of her were on all the walls in the bathroom, and her house was being egged every Thursday night. But she used to have some sort of semblance of an acquaintance with the other Glee club members; now, she didn't even have that.

Mr. Schue had them practicing double what they used to in an attempt to try to get them ready for the upcoming Regionals and it was beginning to take its toll on Rachel. She was having trouble fitting in her dance classes, voice lessons, and keeping her straight A's with her advanced schedule. Add in the fact that she had been trying to dig up as much as she could on their competition (okay so it may have been a little closer to stalking), and her plate was way beyond being full. She hated to resort to it, but it was the only thing left that she knew would help her through, so she took a little trip to the drug store to pick up some "Vitamin D". She hated the slightly jittery feeling that she sometimes got, but she was able to get through the week without feeling like she was on the edge of exhaustion. She was slightly paranoid about being caught, so she would rotate the various drug stores that she would go to. It was on her trip to the Walgreen's one town over that she ran into him. Just as she reached out a hand to grab two packages she heard him.

"Getting a cold? Maybe you should start bundling up when you go on your little spying expeditions. Hell, you could go all out and get a nice black trench coat. And if you promise to come and visit me with nothing on underneath it, I'll promise to give up all the goods, on Vocal Adrenaline that is."

"Hello Nathan. I feel a little congestion coming on and wanted to nip it in the bud before it grows into an unsightly head cold. With Regionals coming up I can't chance illness, especially since McKinley will be beating Vocal Adrenaline. I'd hate to fell like crap during our victory party."

"So you'd actually be invited to the victory party? As I hear it your school and team don't think too highly of you. Shocked? Come on Rachel, you honestly didn't think that you were the only one checking out the competition now did you? After all, it was pretty much your ballad that won you guys Sectionals. Not like you had that much competition-juvies and deaf kids, now there's some serious rivalry." Rachel felt her face heat under his criticism. "Now if you want to see how real winners should be treated, I can show you. That is, if you aren't too sick to come out tonight?" He turned and sauntered off. He was about to turn at the end of the isle when Rachel finally found her voice.

"Where?"

"I'll text you the address later."

"Wait. Let me give you my number."

"No need to. Like I said, you weren't the only one checking up on the competition."

_

* * *

You reached out your hand  
And said I understand  
So why not come down  
_

* * *

As Rachel stepped from her car she adjusted her dress. She still held a bit of a grudge against Kurt for the stunt he tried to pull with slutting her up for Finn, but at least he talked her into buying this killer black dress. She teamed it with a pair of red Jimmy Choos her dads had brought home from one of their trips to New York. As she walked across the street she could feel the bass from the house start to enter her body. She looked around for a familiar face and wasn't surprised when she didn't see one since she was a town over. She made her way into the kitchen where the keg was to grab a drink-she really hated the way that beer tasted, but right now she needed a bit of liquid courage to loosen her up. As she grabbed for a red cup she could feel him step up behind her.

"Glad that you're feeling better. Although I was kind of hoping that you would show up in a trench coat tonight."

"Hate to disappoint Nathan, but the trench coat is at the cleaners so you'll just have to settle for second best."

"Oh, believe me, there is nothing settling about that dress. Come on, let's dance." The thought of dancing with him completely sober absolutely freaked her out. The first time she had heard him sing she felt that thrill go through her body, and each time she has seen him, talked to him, or even thought about him since then she wants to shiver as her blood speeds through her veins.

"Wait, I was just about to grab a drink." Nathan turned around and grabbed a shot off the island and handed in to her. She threw it back and handed him the empty glass as she felt her body begin to warm. He smiled down at her before grabbing her hand and leading her into the next room. She had no clue what song was playing, she couldn't concentrate enough to actually listen to it. She just let the beat invade her body as she leaned back against his chest. She felt his hands on her hips, his thumbs running circle on her hips before he bent down to kiss her shoulder. She gasped and let her head fall to his shoulder to give him more room to explore. As he made his way up to her earlobe he gave her a gentle nibble and smiled when he hear her groan. Using his hands on her hips, he turned her around to face him before bending down to seize her lips in a searing kiss.

When he broke off the kiss she whimpered at the loss of contact. He bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Want to go up to my room?"

"This is your house."

"Yeah."

"Then let's go." Rachel had no clue what made her agree. She had only had one shot, and despite the fact that she was a total lightweight, she wasn't that big of a lightweight to blame this decision on the alcohol. As Nathan closed his door behind them he could sense her indecision.

"We can just go back out to the party if you want. I actually didn't invite you here for this. Totally hoped for it, but was not expecting it. So what do you want?"

Rachel took a deep breath before looking into his eyes. "I want you to make me forget." He gently moved the hair away from her face before capturing her lips in a toe-curling kiss. He reached around her back to find the zipper of her dress. As he found it he broke the kiss to look into her eyes as he slowly pulled the zipper down, watching for any sign that she didn't want this. He let out an appreciative growl as her dress fell down and he caught sight of her in nothing but her red and black lingerie and Jimmy Choos.

Rachel used the break to unbutton his shirt and drag it off of him. She let her hands graze down his chest to grab the bottom of his white T-shirt and dragged if up and off. She explored his chest with her hands and lips before he tilted her chin up to kiss her. He let his hands wander up his back where he unclasped her bra. She dropped her arms to let it fall off before reaching for the buttons on his jeans. As they both continued stripping one another down, Nathan walked Rachel back until the back of her knees hit the bed and they both tumbled down.

* * *

Rachel awoke the next morning wrapped in warmth. It took her a minute to fully wake up and realize where exactly she was. She glanced over her shoulder to see Nathan still sleeping and thanked God for small miracles-she wasn't sure if she was quite ready for the morning after. She gently slipped out of bed and pulled her bra and panties back on. As she looked around his room for her dress she heard him moving in the bed.

"Come back to bed."

"I can't, I have to go. Practice starts in less than an hour."

"I can't believe they are making you guys practice on Saturdays. Our coach is completely psycho, but he gives us the weekend off."

"Mr. Schue's stepped it up trying to get us ready to kill you guys."

"And you really think that's going to happen?"

"Of course. Haven't you heard of McKinley's secret weapon? A little slice of perfection that goes by the name of Rachel Berry."

"I've even tasted it." Rachel found her dress right next to his jeans. She pulled up her dress before tossing him his pants. He pulled his pants on as he got out of bed and grabbed her shoe that had slipped under the bed. Before handing her the shoe he bent down and kissed her.

"Stalk me later?" Rachel grabbed her shoe from him and placed her hand on his shoulder to balance as she pulled it on.

"Just as soon as I get my trench coat back from the cleaners." Rachel smiled up at him and he bent down to capture her lips in a searing kiss before she finally took a step back.

"I really have to go. I'm going to be late as it is."

Nathan walked Rachel out to her car before kissing her one last time. Driving back to Lima, Rachel opened up her glove compartment to pull out a box of decongestants. She was going to need all the help that she could get to get through the day.

* * *

As Rachel pulled in ten minutes late she noticed that every other vehicle of the Glee club members were already parked in the lot, except for Mr. Schue. She let out a breath at the little break before getting out of her car and speed walking towards the choir room. Just as she got to the door she could hear the Cheerios talking. She can't tell if it's Quinn or Santana, they're both big enough bitches to actually say out loud that she's just a waste of skin and that if it weren't for her singing, everyone here would be better off without Man Hands.

She drops her hand back down to her side and runs to the nearest bathroom were she losses whatever is left in her stomach from last night. She washes out her mouth and contemplates just going home and screwing all of them. As she steps out of the bathroom she sees Mr. Schue walking down the hall and all thoughts of her fleeing are just hopeful desires. She follows him into the room and takes a seat as far from the Cheerios as she can get, just going through the motions to get through the practice. As soon as Mr. Schue released them she grabbed her bag and hightailed it out of there, putting as much distance between her and everyone else as possible.

As soon as she got home she raced up the stairs, stripping off her skirt and sweater vest as she made her way into her bathroom. She cranked the shower on as hot as it could go before stepping into the shower and sticking her face into the spray. She didn't feel any pain from the scalding water, just as she didn't feel any of the tears streaming down her face. She lifted her shampoo bottle and grabbed the razor blade she kept under it. She lifted her leg up on to the bench and sliced the steel once, twice, three times high up on her thigh before she finally felt the pressure on her chest begin to ease up enough to take a slight breath. She had managed to go the past four days without needing to cut, but hearing them talk about her earlier pushed her a little further than she could handle. She took a few more slices before setting the blade back down and rinsing off the blood. The sobs began to rack her body and she fell down to the floor, curling up into a ball as she let it all out. She was so sick of it she just wanted it to all go away.

_

* * *

Well except for a few small bruises, cuts, and scars well I'm fine  
Except for a few small bruises, cuts, and scars well I'm fine  
_

* * *

With only a week left until Regionals, Mr. Schue stepped up practices even more, causing Rachel to up her little "Vitamin D" dosage even more. She began cutting religiously every night in an attempt to deal with everything she was feeling from being around the other members so much more. But none of it was enough. Vocal Adrenaline took first and New Directions took third. Although Rachel wasn't completely saddened at the end of the day-her and Nathan shared plenty of lust-filled looks throughout the day. It was on the bus ride home that she received the text from him telling her to come over to his house again tonight for another party. She thought about not showing up, after all why would a member of New Directions go to a Vocal Adrenaline victory party. But then she realized that she wasn't really a member of New Directions anyways, especially now that the season was over.

Which is why she again found herself walking into a party at Nathan's house, this time actually being greeted by a few of the people there. When she walked into the living room she found Nathan sitting in an overstuffed chair. He reached out his hand for her and pulled her down into his lap. She relaxed against his chest as he circled her with his arms and placed a kiss where her neck and shoulder meet. After everyone had left the party, Nathan took Rachel's hand and led her to his room.

* * *

As they were laying in his bed he dragged his hands up her bare legs and over her hips, noticing the slight wince that she had made. A few of the cuts she had made that afternoon were a little raw, but she was hoping that he would never notice anything if she just made sure that the lights were off in his room. But he was more perceptive than she gave him credit for. He reached over to his bedside table to turn on a light.

"What the hell?"

"It's nothing, just cut myself shaving this week. Just stay away from my hip on that side."

"Rachel, this isn't just a cut from shaving. Why?"

"It's just…sometimes I need…I can't really explain it. Don't worry, I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Rachel, this isn't nothing and it's not fine." He looked into her face to see tears silently cascading down her cheeks. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I just hate the fact that you feel that you need to do this."

"Sometimes I just can't handle it. And I know how weak and stupid that sounds, but I don't know how to put it any other way. It's just that everything adds up and I feel like there is so much pressure in my chest that I can't even breathe and the only way to lessen the pain is to cut. And I know how crazy that may sound, but that's just the way that I feel."

"It doesn't have to be that way. When you feel that pressure find me, call me, talk to me. Just please, stop hurting yourself. You are too good for this."

"Then how come I always feel if I'm never good enough?"

"You are more than good enough." He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest. They fell asleep wrapped up in one another, and for the first time in a long time, Rachel slept soundly.

_

* * *

Thank you for asking  
I'm so glad we had this moment here  
I know they think I'm crazy  
But everything I am is what I was taught to be  
_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. I would love, _love_, _**love**_, _**LOVE**_ (do you think I emphasized that enough?) to know what you thought.

I kinda want to expand this past a one-shot, because I always want Rachel to end up with Puck. So I would love to hear any thoughts on whether you think I should stop or keep it going until we get a little PuckelBerry goodness.


	2. Chapter 2

A million thank yous to everyone who reviewed. It's because of you that I'm extending this story. As of right now, Nathan is still in, but I have a few ideas to work him out and work Puck in since I'm still not completely sure where this is going (damn my lack of foresight when I started this as a one-shot!). So, not only would I _**love**_ to hear your thoughts on this chapter, but on where you would like it to go. I figure I can either leave her with Nathan, let him leave nicely and let Puck come in, have Nathan make a total jackass move and then have Puck come in, or leave it with just Rachel. And since I am still up in the air, this chapter is short since I don't know quite where she will end up. Help me!!!

**

* * *

AN Extended: Thanks again!!! So since I really loved Nathan too I decided to wrap this up short leaving Nathan as our leading guy. I extended this chapter (I put a *** where I picked up in case you just want to go there) and I plan on writing one more chapter after this. BUT, I will also be finishing it with Puck as out leading men and I'll post that one as a separate story and that one will be the one that I pull out into a much longer story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

_

* * *

You reached out your hand  
And said I understand  
So why not come down  
_

In an attempt to please Nathan, Rachel had stopped cutting after that night. Instead when she made her trips to the drug store she picked up bottles of ipecac. After she discovered that she didn't have a gag reflex, she researched to find another way to make herself sick. Since then she had used the ipecac a few times previously, but it didn't give her the same release that the cutting did, but now that she no longer had that she fell back onto this kind of bulimia. Every morning and evening she would take ipecac after she ate. She was able to skip eating at lunch by going into the library and studying until the period was over-which was two-fold: she got her homework done early and she skipped a meal.

Now that she didn't have Glee practice after school, she picked up extra dance classes at the studio to improve her technique and burn a few extra calories. She was starting to notice that she had to be a little more careful when it came to taking the decongestants, if she took to many she was overcome with dizziness and think she felt heart palpitations. Although if she were honest, she would admit that she was getting what could only be described as a high by hiding her new little tick (that was what she liked to call it-it wasn't a disorder or a problem or anything negative, just a little tick). The fact that she had the ability to hide that she was either skipping meals and or just throwing them up-it made her feel superior. Although she couldn't think about it too much because a pesky little thought would worm it's way up-where they not noticing because she really was that good at hiding it, or was it because no one cared enough to look closely enough? In her gut she had a sinking suspicion that it was the latter one, and that just made her want to cut until the pain ebbed away. But seeing as that was never going to happen, she turned to running to let of some steam. Since her fathers where gone for about twenty days out of every month and she had developed some sort of case of insomnia she began running in the middle of the nights.

There was something about the pitch black darkness and the fact that she never saw anyone else out that was just like a balm for her soul. She used to hate the feeling of loneliness, but in the past few weeks she's craved it. When there is no one else around there is no one to hurt her or make her feel inferior.

* * *

Nathan was leaving for Nationals in one week, so someone from Carmel was throwing him and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline a Good Luck/Going Away party Friday night. Nathan asked Rachel to go with him, which was why she spent the afternoon walking through the mall trying to find the perfect dress and something new from Victoria's Secret since Nathan had also invited her back to his house. As she stepped from her car and walked up the driveway to Nathan's house she smoothed down the red dress she had gotten that she knew would blow his mind tonight. When he opened the door the appreciation was apparent in his eyes, but it was the little growl that she heard when she walked past him into the house that she was waiting for. The front of the dress was hot. But the back, or what there was of the back, was killer.

She had actually had fun at the two previous parties she had been to at Nathan's house, but tonight she wanted to be anywhere but at a party. She kept thinking about how high most alcohol is in calories and how she would rather be running back in Lima. When she walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water she ran into Lori, a student from Carmel who was in one of her dance classes. They talked for a minute before Rachel walked back to Nathan.

As they laid in his bed hours later she rested her head against his chest while he dragged his hand up and down her spine.

"I haven't had much of a chance to talk to you this week. How have you been?"

*******

"Yeah, yeah. Just rub it in how you still have show choir. I've been good though. Started some new dance classes. Better watch out next year because we are going to cream you and it will be me going to Nationals." Nathan didn't say anything and Rachel basked in what she thought was a little victory for a full ten seconds before he burst it.

"No, there's no way in hell that McKinley will win next year."

"Thanks Nathan. Really need to rub it in." Rachel went to roll away from him but he tightened his grip on her.

"I mean who will they have to carry them since their star performer will a member of Vocal Adrenaline."

"What are you talking about? I go to McKinley Nathan, I can't be a member of Vocal Adrenaline. And you better be talking about me when you said star performer or else I will make sure that you won't be able to walk much let sing and dance about next weekend at Nationals."

"Relax. Of course I was talking about you. You know how crazy Carmel is about keeping Vocal Adrenaline on top-I mean who else will continually fail a student just to keep him in show choir. That same school also makes transfers really easy for those with as much as talent as, oh say, you. I talked to our coach last week and he says that he can make sure that everything pulls through just fine. That is, if you want to."

Rachel pulled the sheet up around herself as she sat up against his headboard. He was talking about the pathways to her dreams, this was not a conversation she could have just lying down. "You're serious about all of this."

"Yeah. Your talent is wasted over there and you aren't appreciated. Plus, think about how much more time we could be spending together if we were going to the same school and on the same team."

"So, what, I just need to put in for a transfer to Carmel for musical purposes, and that's it?"

"Basically."

"You're the best."

"Been trying to tell you that for a while. About damn time you listened. Now either get back down here or drop the sheet." Rachel actually let out a giggle (she thought in the past few months she had actually forgotten how to do that) as she wiggled her way down next to him.

_Well except for a few small bruises, cuts, and scars well I'm fine  
Except for a few small bruises, cuts, and scars well I'm fine  
_

* * *

The first thing she did when she went to school on Monday was to stop by the front office to grab the transfer forms. For the first time in her life, Rachel did not pay attention to a word her Chemistry teacher said in her first period. Instead she sat there with her favorite pen (it was covered in gold, glittery stars of course) and filled out the form. For the first time in months she felt like she could be within the four walls of McKinley and be able to take a deep breath. Unfortunately that little bit of happiness only last until after third period when one of the basketball players gave her a slushy facial. But she smiled in the girl's locker room as she cleaned herself off. _Fuck them all_-she though-_you haven't seen the best of me yet. A year from now you will all see what you missed_. She pulled the clean shirt on and looked into the mirror. Next year at this time she will be getting ready to go to New York for Nationals and New Directions, well, they're just a bunch of Lima Losers.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading. As always, I would love to hear you thoughts. And in the Puck story, I'm having Nathan leave as a nice guys-totally agree with you guys. I just can't turn him into a mean guy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy 2010 Everyone!!! Thanks for reading. As always, I would love to hear your thoughts. And in the Puck story, I'm having Nathan leave as a nice guys-totally agree with you guys. I just can't turn him into a mean guy. But I hope you enjoy this little wrap-up to A Few Small Bruises-Nathan Style.**

* * *

Rachel tugged her Carmel hoodie off as she entered the Coliseum where the 2010 Glee Regionals were taking place. After tossing it into her bag she felt am arm snake around her waist. She looked up at Nathan with a smile on her face. The past year had been a whirlwind for her. The rest of her time at McKinley was spent much like it was before Glee. She received at least one slushy facial a day, her house was egged on a weekly basis, and to describe the pictures drawn of her as pornographic would be like describing Hitler as kind of a bad guy. Once Glee club found out that she would be transferring the following year, they completely ostracized her.

Carmel was a completely different story. Vocal Adrenaline is at the top of the very top of the food chain. Add to it that Rachel was lead female and that she was dating Nathan, the lead male, she was pretty much considered the crème de la crème, and she was not complaining one iota. To make it even better it seemed like McKinley had pretty much forgotten she existed. That was until her house was egged the week of the first football game, which just happened to be between Carmel and McKinley, and she felt like she was right back where she was one year ago. But that all changed Friday night when she saw the McKinley team come running onto the field, complete with red jerseys and pink pants. Once she got over the shock of seeing it, she thought she was going to die laughing. Apparently, _someone_ had accidentally washed the entire uniform in the same load. She loved her people at Carmel, they had her back. And a little icing on the cake, Carmel not only won, but it was a shut-out (not that that was all that hard to do when one was playing McKinley).

There was barely anyone else in the Coliseum this early in the morning. Carmel was set to go first this year, so they had arrived extra early to warm up and get ready. As Rachel was finishing her makeup she still could not get over the amount of money Carmel spent on their costumes, make up, and 6-page yearbooks spread, not to mention the fully air-conditioned/heated coach bus that took them to their competitions (which she fully appreciated this cold morning). She pulled on her black heels and looked at herself in the mirror. This year the girls were wearing black capris, since there were a bunch of lifts choreographed into the dance, with halter tops in their signature light blue and black. She sprayed her hair once before stepping out of the dressing room to meet Nathan. All the guys were wearing black pants, suspenders, and a thin tie, with a light blue shirt, and she thought she had never seen him look better (well maybe when he wasn't wearing anything but a smile, but it's not exactly like he could perform that way, and there is no way that she will let another female to see him like that!). She placed her hand on his chest before pressing a light kiss on his lips not wanting to mess up her lipstick.

"You ready to show them?"

"I was born ready."  
"Then let's go. We're on in five minutes." They met the rest of the team on the side of the stage where they all did their little pre-performance warm ups.

Rachel stepped into her place in the center of the highest riser behind all of the girls, ready for the show to begin. She could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach-this is the first time that they were performing this set. As the curtain parted the stage lights slowly went up and the band began playing the ballad and the emcee announced them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here is last year's Regional Champions from Carmel High School, Vocal Adrenaline."

As the music continued to softly play the girls slowly separated, leaving a path straight down the center. A small smile crept onto her face as Rachel walked down the center and began singing.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Halfway through the beginning verse the boys slowly began to walk on stage towards their partners. Rachel's smile grew as she looked right into Nathan's eyes as he made his way towards her. He has been her lifeline for this past year. After she applied for the transfer the two of them spent more and more time together, which, unfortunately for her meant that he picked up on her not eating much. She doesn't think that he was ever aware of how little she ate, not to mention the fact that she made sure to get rid of whatever she did thanks to her little friend ipecac, which is why she started to go back to "normal". She didn't want him to think that she was more trouble than she was worth, but the strange thing was, when she was with him, she felt like she was worth everything-which was why she didn't mind being "normal". Every now and then she still had a couple of urges to cut or throw-up after eating, but she felt stronger now, felt like she had some hope to hold onto, that everything was going to be alright.

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

The entire group came in on the chorus as the guys spun the girl around to change formations. Rachel was in her element now, on the stage, under the lights, singing her heart out, and it felt amazing. Performing with Vocal Adrenaline was nothing like performing the New Directions. Right now, there was not a single noise out in the audience, not even a little cough or sniffle, as all of their eyes were glued to the stage like a little kid's to the TV, just waiting to watch the magic happen. And she still could not get over the fact that she was a part of that magic.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

As Nathan sang the second verse for his solo Rachel felt like swooning. They had sort of adopted this song for their song for the past few weeks. It was just last weekend that they were laying together in his backyard staring up at the stars when he quietly sang his solo to her. A small part of her wanted to say that it was totally clique and dorky and corny, but the rest of her, well the rest of her felt all warm and gooey like a chocolate chip cookie that just came out of the oven, and she couldn't wipe the smile off her face if her life depended on it. Yeah, Rachel Berry was in love because that is the only thing that could be responsible for making her compare her feelings to baked goods. What could she say, love made you do the crazy.

After the group finished their ballad there was a standing ovation (there was always a standing ovation after they performed and Rachel loved it!) before everyone quieted down enough for the band to start up the other song. During the break Rachel scanned the crowd and found the red and white letterman jackets. She quickly scanned over the group to see them all there, complete with the five new members this year-three girls and two guys. Rachel went to their Sectionals to see them perform. Mr. Schue had done a pretty good job with them, they looked much more polished than the year before, but Vocal Adrenaline was going to kill them today and Rachel was going to love every second of it. Her smile grew as she heard the drums pick up the beat. Rachel absolutely loved this routine. Their choreographer may be slightly deranged, but he did an awesome job with this routine, packing it full of lifts and turns and even a little tumbling.

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

_I'm begging you to beg me_

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'm begging you to beg me_

The entire first section was all partner work that reminded Rachel of West Coast Swing Dancing. Despite her years of dancing, she could not get the turns right when they first learned the dance and her and Nathan would end up all tangled up in one another. They would burst out laughing at it, but one stern look from their coach shut them up. Finally after about three days of practice she could finally get through the turn section (although she did kinda miss getting tangled up with her guy). The complicated turn section was always a crowd pleaser, and today was no different, they were loving it.

_Shine up your old brown shoes_

_Put on a brand new shirt_

_Get home early from work_

_If you say that you love me_

Rachel always held her breath at this section of the routine. Thanks to years of dance she had no problem doing a triple pirouette into an aerial, but doing it in black heels always made her a little nervous. But she nailed it like she did every time and she couldn't help but glance over to where McKinley was sitting to see the Cheerios and other girls with their mouths hanging open and the guys with their eyebrows raised to nearly their hairlines. Sucks for them, they never knew how good she really was. She's betting right about now they are kicking themselves for being so horrible to her right now. And if it was even possible, Rachel's smile gets just a little bigger and her voice a little louder.

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I_

_See you crying?_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I_

_See you crying?_

_Feelin' all alone without a friend_

_You know you feel like dyin'_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I_

_See you crying?_

Nathan caught the glance Rachel sent towards New Directions. He was so proud of his girl. And next year they would be taking on NYU together, he could hardly wait. He remembered before he saw a sign in Rachel's room that Lori had made for her that said 'Life's a fairytale, but you have to get through the evil stepmother part before you could get to your prince charming.' He will never admit to knowing that quote because he is way too hot/sexy/any-other-badass-adjective-that-you-wanted-to-use-to-describe-him to know that quote, but it is perfect for her. He just hopes that she really is past that whole evil stepmother part. He had once told her before that she was more than good enough, and he meant it. In fact there were times that he was worried that she was too good for him and that she would realize it one day, but there is no way that he is letting her go, ever.

_I want you to want me_

_I said_

_I want you to want me_

_I want you to want me_

_I said_

_I want you_

No shocker here, Vocal Adrenaline took home first and New Directions, well they didn't get third like last year-no, this year they got seventh. Rachel though how much it must suck to be them, and finally, how great it was to be her. Life was good.

**

* * *

Well there you have it, A Few Small Bruises-Nathan Style. I really hope you enjoyed reading cause I kinda liked writing it. Now hopefully I like A Few Small Bruises-Puck Style just as much! The two song Vocal Adrenaline sang here were Don't Want to Miss a Thing from Aerosmith and I Want You to Want Me which has been covered by a ton of people, but I was listening to the KSM version for this one. I only used part of the songs cause I didn't want to bore you with reading all the lyrics.**

**Please let me know what you thought! **

**A little FYI-I hope to have the extended Chapter 2 of Puck's version up sometime this week.**


End file.
